


His Boys™

by LeftShark



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Good Dad Yondu, Good Gramps Yondu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftShark/pseuds/LeftShark
Summary: Somtimes, Yondu's only job is to help his boys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Has a lot of fics that need to be updated*
> 
> *writes some new sh!t instead*

"What's he doing, Pete?" Yondu motioned to Groot, who was laying on his back, squirming on the floor, attempting to scratch his back while his little twig-like fingers scratched at his chest. 

"Oh, that? He's had another growth spurt and he's been growing leaves. Actual leaves. Not the mossy fluff that he grows. It itches but he's not supposed to constantly scratch himself like that it he'll rub his bark raw and soft," Peter bent to scoop the smallest Guardian off the floor. Groot had grown indeed. He was the size of a Terran infant, sans the pudgy-ness, and Peter needed two hands and a bit of arm to carry him now as opposed to one hand. "Stop that, buddy."

Groot pouted, settling back in to crook of Peter's arm with his own arms crossed over his little chest.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I think the Milano will work without the third engine, but I still wanna take the safer rout and fix it, which means we gotta land somewhere soon because I still don't want anyone space-walking."

"You still scared?" Yondu questioned, though his eyes trailed to Peter's arms, where Groot was now leaning forward, attempting to scratch at his back, though he seemed troubled, as if he couldn't reach the spot he wanted to.

"I'm not scared," Peter scoffed. "I just…don't like seeing anyone floating out there outside of the ship...even if they do have a space suit. It reminds me of— Groot, sit still or you're gonna make me drop you!"

"I am Groot!" The younger whined, squirming to find a comfortable position where he could sit up without falling off of Peter's arm while also being able to scratch his back. He tried stretching his vines but Peter stopped him.

"No scratching, you're going to hurt yourself! Be good and I'll give you some skittles later!"

"He don't want skittles," Yondu said, taking Groot from Peter and putting him down on the table and taking a seat. "Summin's wrong with 'im."

"I am Groot!"

"I hear ya, twig. Tell me what's wrong."

"I am Groot."

"Uh-huh."

"I am Groot."

"Uh-huh."

"I am Groot," Groot gestured over his shoulder, indicating that his back was the issue.

"I didn't understand a thing he just said, but I'm pretty sure his back aint feelin' too good," Yondu said, turning Groot around and looking the twig over. "And I think I know why."

Poking out from between Groot's shoulder blades was a little green sliver of a leaf.

"Hold still, twig," Yondu placed both of his hands on Groot's shoulders and put his thumbs on either side of the little green fleck and began to rub at the bark, softening it up. Groot seemed to be in heaven, big brown eyes going half-lidded as his unbearable itch was scratched at last.

"What are you doing?" Peter kept his eyes on Groot while he sat himself beside Yondu.

"Makin' him feel better," Yondu grunted. Calloused blue fingers worked at the bark underneath as the pair sat in silence.

Gently, Yondu teased the little leaf out of it's bark trap.

"An ingrown leaf?"

"I guess," Yondu shrugged, forcing the leaf out just enough for him to pinch it between two fingers and tug it out completely.

"Yondu! Don't pluck his leaves!"

"Shush, boy. Look, the twig's doing just fine now."

"I am Groot!" Small arms wrapped around Yondu's wrists in a Groot-esque hug.

Peter reached over and picked up the leaf, inspecting it. It was about the size of half of his thumb, but it was the biggest leaf Groot had ever sprouted. "This thing is pretty big compared to the rest of them. That's probably why it was bothering him. Poor guy."

Yondu shrugged. "Jus' do what I did next time one of 'em is giving him an issue."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h EY
> 
> so....yeah

Everyone should have been sleeping. It was dark out, the pastel purple moon of Xandar cast its pale light, and almost everyone was asleep.

Peter sat cross legged on the floor, role of bandages clenched awkwardly in his mouth, one hand pressing gauze to the back of his arm where a cut ran in a diagonal line just an inch beneath his elbow. The moonlight shining in through the Milano and a small pocket lantern was the only source of light peter had (since he didn't want to risk waking anyone else by turning on any big lights).

Trying to patch yourself up one-handedly was a difficult task. Especially when he was tired. Gamora had already wiped down his wound and wrapped it up for him, telling him that she was unable to tell yet if he needed stitches and promising to stitch him up as soon as she could get her hands on medical thread (which wouldn't be until the following morning). The gauze and wrappings would have kept the blood flow to a minimum, but he'd accidentally undone the bindings while getting restless in his sleep, and he didn't want to wake anyone up.

With his jaw beginning to hurt, Peter spat the roll of bandage out on to the floor. He didn't want it soaking up all his spit either; He didn't think wrapping an open wound in a bandage soaked in saliva was a good idea either. Who wants spit in their cuts?

Once he got as many gauze pads as he needed pressed on top of the injury, he one-handedly attempted to unravel the role of bandages and begging wrapping it around his arm.

Just when he thought he was doing a good job, he dropped the roll and it bounced, rolling a good distance away from him and unraveling the entire thing. He gave a defeated sigh and slumped, holding his injured arm up as if a large bird of prey was perched atop it, to prevent the gauze pads from falling off.

Approaching footsteps didn't phase him. Not until whoever it was spoke.

"The hell are ya doin', boy?"

It was Yondu.

Peter tilted his head back and looked up at the former captain. He held a tray in one hand, the other rested on his hip as he gave Peter a questioning look.

"I...I can't...I need help," Peter said, gesturing to the mess of gauze wrappers and unraveled bandages on the floor before him.

"Why are you awake right now?" Yondu questioned, narrowing his eyes curiously while kneeling beside Peter and putting the tray down on the floor. He gathered the bandage and quickly wrapped it securely around Peter's arm, pinning the end in place.

"I woke up because I was having a dream," Peter said, frowning. "About...y'know."

Yondu nodded, ruffling through the first aid kit that sat beside Peter. "Ya got a gash on your forehead, too, boy. Should probably clean that and cover it up. It looks goofy."

Peter eyed the tray "Why were you eating this late?"

"This ain't for me," Yondu used one hand to nudge the tray toward Peter. "Haven't seen you eat at all since y'alls got back. I was bringin' it for you."

Peter wasted no time picking the bowl off the tray and shoveling down whatever was in it while Yondu quickly cleaned the gash on his forehead and covered it with gauze and a strip of tape. He finished it off with a pat to Peter's soft hair.

"Thanks, Dad," Peter said sleepily. "For helping me..."

"It's...An IOU, Peter." Yondu stood up, backing out of the shine of the light. Only a small glint of light that reflected off his fin let Peter know he was still there. "There were times when ya helped patched me up, when I was too lazy to do it on my own. Now it's my turn to help you out."

"But it's not—"

"'Sides, what kind of guy would I be to just let you bleed to death, Cap'n?"

Peter shook his head. He wasn't used to the new alias; the word felt foreign when it was directed at him, and he'd only really ever heard Kraglin use it to address Peter. Now he'd gotten Yondu onboard too? "You don't owe me anything, and you don't have to call me captain!"

Peter squinted at the dark. The little reflected glint of light were Yondu's fin should have been was no longer there. Yondu was no longer there either.

Peter gave a shrug and stuffed what he could back in to the first aid kit before standing up and kicking it out of his way. It was still dark out which meant he still had time to sleep. This time, he'd try to be more careful and not pull his bandages off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this one so it probably has mistakes  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Rocket & Kraglin chapters coming soon...I just need ideas


End file.
